Groźba
Groźba ''(ang. Peril)'' to Nieboskrzydła smoczyca, córka Pustułki. Historia W jaju była ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem. Ma niezwykłe zdolności zwane ognistymi łuskami, które są gorętsze niż płomień i samym dotykiem mogą przepalać ognioodporne pręty i ciało. Pustułka próbowała ją chronić, ale gorące łuski smoczęcia poparzyły smoczycę. Pustuka musiała odlecieć i skryć się u Szponów Pokoju. Królowa Czerwień powiedziała Groźbie, że jej matka nie żyje i wychowywała ją jak swoją córkę, ale manipulowała smoczycą. Wykorzystywała do własnych celów. Okazało się, że Pustułka żyje. Groźba była wstrząśnięta, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała. Postanowiła zgodnie z tradycją Tarczy Orędownika walczyć w obronie matki skazanej na śmierć. Czerwień była rozwścieczona słysząc o tym. Postanowiła za to ukarać Rybołowa, zrzucając go z dużej wysokości. Stary smok złamał kręgosłup. Mimo to Groźba nie zrezygnowała w z walki, jednak okazało się że jej przeciwnikiem miał być Łupek, którego zdążyła polubić, a może nawet się w nim zakochać. Królowa Czerwień zostawiła jej wybór. Musiała wybrać pomiędzy Łupkiem a Pustułką. A Łupek musiał wybrać między Pustułką... a własnym życiem. Problem rozwiązała Gloria, strzelając w Czerwień jadem i wywołując powszechny chaos. Smoczętom udało się uciec dzięki pomocy Groźby, która przepaliła łańcuchy. Potem Groźba uwolniła Słonko oraz swoją matkę. Cała gromada udała się nad jezioro pod pałacem. Smoczęta wyruszyły w podróż do Królestwa Błot, Pustułka odleciała do Królestwa Morza, a Groźba wróciła do Królestwa Nieba, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało z Czerwienią. Niestety nigdzie nie znalazła poszukiwanej. Szukała jej dosłownie wszędzie... aż pewnej nocy Czerwień wdarła się do jej snu i nawiązała kontakt poprzez senny wehikuł. Powiedziała Groźbie, że jest uwięziona w fortecy Pożogi i czeka na ratunek. Groźba natychmiast wyruszyła do Królestwa Piasków, aby uwolnić królową. Czekała na bitwę aby móc wejść do środka fortecy bez konieczności parzenia wszystkich pod drodze. W zamku spotkała uwięzioną również Słonko, która przekonała ją, żeby pomogła wygrać w bitwie Cierń. Potem Groźba uwolniła Czerwień i razem odleciały. Niestety, zdaniem Groźby, Czerwień znowu gdzieś zniknęła i Nieboskrzydła przeszukiwała całą Pyrrię, aby ją odnaleźć. Podczas ponownego pobytu w Królestwie Piasków udało jej się uratować Łupka od śmierci poprzez wypalenie jadu Smoczej Żmii z jego uda, po czym ponownie powróciła do szukania Czerwieni. Nie udało jej się, więc przyleciała do Akademii na Jadeitowej Górze, gdzie spotkała się z Łupkiem, ale też wywołała przestrach wśród uczniów. Potem wybuchł pożar w akademii i dzięki swoim łuskom Groźba mogła wejść do środka pomieszczenia i wynieść stamtąd dwa smoki: Karneolę i Dużego Ogona. Niestety smoki już nie żyły. Prawdopodobnie Groźba zastąpiła Karneolę, zajmując jej miejsce w Jadeitowym Skrzydełku. Wygląd Wydaje się, że spod jej miedzianych łusek poprzeplatanych złotymi żyłkami bucha dym. Jej rogi mają już właściwy dla dorosłego smoka rozmiar, ale zęby nadal są proste i białe. Ma też nietypowo dla Nieboskrzydłych niebieskie oczy. Ciekawostki * Istnieje tylko jeden smok, który dotknął Groźby (bez użycia magii) i uniknął poparzenia: Łupek. * Możliwe, że także królowa Triumfatorka mogłaby przeżyć dotknięcie Groźby, jednak do takiej sytuacji nigdy nie doszło i to tylko domysły. * Niezależnie jak Czerwień była dla niej zła, Groźba nadal traktowała ją jak matkę. * Gdy miała wybrać, czy woli zostać z Czerwienią i Nieboskrzydłymi, czy z Pustułką, wybrała Czerwień. * Rubinia wygnała ją ze swojego pałacu, ponieważ uznała, że stanowi zagrożenie dla innych Nieboskrzydłych. * Mimo, że prawdopobnie go nie pamięta bardzo przeżywa śmierć brata. * W końcu przyleciała do Akademii na Jadeitowej Górze, gdzie wywołała powszechny popłoch, ale uratowała smoki z wybuchu, dlatego że jest odporna na ogień. pianinko.jpg|Fanart autorstwa Wodospad z Deszczoskrzydłych|link=https://www.wattpad.com/648304889-zw%C3%B3j-chaosu-artbook-pianinko Bd68ed0006848b195a683b5e2b735bdb.jpg HorizonDeath.png Screenshot_20190228-170333_Drive.jpg|Groźba przedstawiona w Graficznej Powieści Groźba.PNG|Groźba z bliska peril.png|Groźba w Graficznej Noweli peril with clay.jpg|Scena przedstawiająca Groźbę i Łupka its my mum.jpg|Scena z Groźbą w Graficznej Powieści Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Nieboskrzydłe Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z "Smocze Proroctwo" Kategoria:Postacie z "Najjaśniejsza Noc" Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Smoki ze specjalnymi zdolnościami